1. Field of the Invention
The invention is the field of holding devices for holding wires particularly crossing or intersecting wires and more particularly to such a device adapted for utilization in a grid trellis, as explained in detail hereinafter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With respect to backround attention is called to U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,225,281; 2,505,700; and 3,248,089.
A particular type of equipment wherein there is a structure involving intersecting or crossing wires is that of a grid trellis. A trellis is a frame or lattice work adaptable for use as a screen or as a support for climbing plants or other types of plants which may be fruit bearing plants. Typically, a trellis is formed as a grid work of wires supported by way of posts and tie back wires. Conventionally a grid trellis of this type is used for kiwifruit plantings. The horizontal grid trellis can support heavy fruit loads of kiwifruit planting in a large area. The grid trellis allows for clear access for easy pruning and picking. In this type of construction there are, of course, points at which wires running in one direction and another direction that form part of the grid cross each other. At points where wires cross each other it is necessary to provide something to hold them together at that point. Wires as conventionally used may typically have a galvanized coating. The device for holding or positioning the wires should prevent them from rubbing together in a manner to disturb the coating. A manner of holding the wires together at the crossing points, as has been known in the prior art, is to pass one of the lace wires through a sleeve and then to position the sleeve in between the stands of wires which is a two strand cable running in the opposite direction, that is, transverse to the lace wires. This type of construction is subject to various deficiencies among them being the difficulty of installing this type of holder since it is time consuming and tedious. The wires normally are twisted at the point where the sleeve is inserted between strands.
The herein invention, a preferred form of which is described in detail hereinafter, seeks to overcome all of the deficiencies of the prior art as described above and further to prove a device having additional advantages all as pointed out hereinafter.